ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Black Directive
, also known as Commander Black, is the final antagonist of the TV series, Ultraman Leo. Up to the episode before his introduction, Ultraman Leo lacked any true major antagonist (with the exception of the Alien Magmas), so it is likely that Black Directive was introduced to fulfill this role. He is the commander of the saucer beasts who hoped to destroy Ultraman Leo and to conquer the Earth, but ultimately failed after the defeat of Black End. Stats *Height: 1.89 m *Weight: 80 kg *Origin: Black Star Appearance Black Directive takes on the appearance of a tall, adult with black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He wears clothes which resembles a butler outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, black gloves, and black boots. He has a mirror-like white crest on his left chest. His appearance generally remains the same in ''Ultraman Orb'', but he is bald. History Ultraman Leo The vile commander and ruler of the flying saucer beasts, Black Directive came to Earth to conquer it for his own evil intentions. After his first flying saucer beast, Silver Bloome, took out MAC's base Black Directive then command the creature to rampage through the Japanese archipelago to draw out Ultraman Leo. If Leo was dead, Black Directive could easily use the other monsters at his command to conquer Earth in a short period of time. However, thanks to Leo's training with Ultraseven as well as much fighting experienced he gained over the past few months, none of the flying saucer monsters presented a real challenge to him. With the death of every flying saucer beast Black Directive would send another including his renegade monster Nova. After Nova was defeated, Black Directive called in the assistance of Alien Bunyo to help, who nearly killed Leo had Ultraman King not intervene. Completely out of options, Black Directive sent the most powerful flying saucer beast, Black End . With Leo facing what could be considered one of the most powerful monsters to ever fight an Ultra, it seemed as though Black Directive would win until some children that Gen had trained over the past few months distracted Black Directive by fighting him. During the battle with the children, Black Directive was seemingly killed, leaving Black End to fight off Leo. His sentient planet, Black Star was also destroyed by Leo. Ultraman Leo Manga In an Ultraman Leo manga drawn by Mamoru Uchiyama, Black Directive (known as Commander Black in the manga) cooperated with Alien Babarue in an attempt to invade earth. Babarue first came to earth to frame Astra by stealing the Ultra Key and putting Leo and the Ultra Brothers into a fight while also setting the Land of Light on a collision course with earth. Knowing that Earth's forces would be too weak to destroy the planet and with no other Ultras to protect Earth, the invasion would come into success. Eventually, Babarue failed and Black Directive ordered Silver Bloome to kill all members of MAC (like the original series) and then used all of his saucer kaiju to attack Earth, but ultimately, they all were destroyed one-by-one by Leo. Out of saucer kaiju, he grew into large proportions and challenged Ultraman Leo and the Ultra Brothers to a fight, however, when Astra arrived to aid his brother, Black Directive felt the war's situation was beggining to feel "unfavourable" and he attemps a retreat but Leo manages to catch him and uses Ultraseven's Eye Slugger (a keepsake from the Ultra's last fight with the Giras Brothers) and kills Black Directive with it. It is also stated in the manga that Alien Magma was a close comrade with Black Directive and Alien Babarue to the point that he hired both of them to had his revenge on Ultraman Leo and Earth forces. Ultraman Orb Black Directive reappeared in the 22nd episode of Ultraman Orb where he ran the Black Star café on 0 First Street, Black Star, Shinjuku, which is seemingly impossible for normal people to find, yet they came to his place to drink their coffee and never leave, but if they did and they want to come back, they wouldn't remember where it was. Black Directive was first seen cleaning the glasses as a bartender and then talked to the members of the SSP while they were enjoying his black coffee, especially about their old Alien Babarue friend, his troubled past, and his dream of invading the Earth, but gave it all up to make a living when he was getting old. After Shin noticed that his little good-luck charm, Nova was giving off life signs, Black Directive decided to close up shop and asked them to get out until Gai Kurenai showed up and kindly served him black coffee and he asked him about Jugglus Juggler's whereabouts and noticed that the two of them were still fighting. After he left, he had a chat with an Alien Pitt who told him that the café used to be lively with aliens who used to come to the café all the time. But now that everyone has fled, he planned on closing the café down and travel to another planet with his partner, Nova. He also heard the news about Dada's ship crashing into some space junk, resulting in losing his last coffee beans. Black Directive told My that they originally came to Earth to invade but they became peaceful yet they face the threat of space trash blocking their path, preventing them from leaving. As he was about to close the café down, Nova flew off and changed into a kaiju. At first he didn't approve, but afterwards, he completely understood what Nova was trying to do and let him do it, seeing as how he hasn't given up on his dream and Black Directive soon joined in, seeing as this was their last chance to make their dream of invading the Earth a reality. With Nova, they attacked the city but was soon met with opposition from Ultraman Orb Burnmite, who he was waiting for. While he was fighting the Ultra inside of Nova, the SSP begged him to stop but he told him that he wasn't that man anymore. Unfortunately, Orb ended up destroying Nova, leaving Black Directive depressed that their couldn't be accomplished anymore. As he was sitting down, Gai comforted him. During that time, Black Directive said that Orb let him dream a sweet dream but he cannot accomplish it anymore since the latter destroyed Nova. However, Gai assured him that he still had the people who still loved his coffee, which made him emotional. When Gai turned around, Black Directive wasn't there. It was then assumed that he opened a ramen shop called Ramen Black Star, which was brought up by Ittetsu Shibukawa who visited the SSP while they were bummed out. Powers and Weapons *Crystal Ball: Black Directive carries a magic crystal ball with him which he can use to summon flying saucer monsters to attack. *Cane: Not so much of a weapon, but Black Directive had used it to pinpoint his saucer kaiju with his crystal ball. *Sword: Black Directive carries a curved sword which he uses to fight with. *Jigsaw: In episode 50 of Ultraman Leo, he also used a jigsaw to chop a human-sized Ultraman Leo whom was captured and frozen by Alien Bunyo. *Extraordinary Jumper: Black Directive can jump to amazing heights. Crystal ball.png|Crystal Ball Blc drctv.jpg|Cane Black_Directive_sword.png|Sword Black_Directive_jigsaw.png|Jigsaw Merchandise HG Ultra Series *Black Directive (HG Ultra Series, 2014) **Release Date: 2014/7/25 ***Shipping Date: 2014/11 (Estimated) **Material: PVC **Age recommendation: 15 years and up **Size: About 80 mm **Made in: China As part of the "HG Ultra Series" gashapon toy celebration, three sets of aliens that had fought the Showa Ultras, Yapool Man, Alien Pedan and Black Directive was released. The set can be sold on available gashapon machines at Japan while shipping would be available in November 2014. Notes *The picture shown was a prototype as of the actual figure might appear to be different. Gallery Ultraman Leo Cammdr_black.jpg Cmmndr Blck.jpg|Black Directive directive first appears.png|Black Directive's first appearance, as Silver Bloome bears down on Tokyo. This shot is amazing.png Somewhat cliche but amazed commander black.png well framed tbh.png Most hardcore villain.png Yucj.png the cinemt.png Little creep.png no dont.png his cloak is transparent.png NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.png YOU PRICK.png PRICK.png YES.png GO KIDS.png YES THATS MY GIRL.png DIE NOW.png Holy hell.png YUUCK.png dusgystubg.png Ultraman Orb Dir1.png dir2.png IMG_8504.PNG Dir3.png black directive orb.png Dir4.png Screenshot (1428).png Trivia *Black Directive's skull badge resembles a stylized depiction of the first of his Saucer Beast, Silver Bloome. *Black Directive's clothing would later be used for many more aliens in the later Ultra Series such as Charija, Alien Nowar and Yapool. **However, to differentiate his appearance from the latter, Yapool had a blue napkin tied on his neck and his tuxedo had no skull logo. *Black Directive is also known as Commander Black. This was actually due to the Japanese words for and have the same pronunciation despite the differences in terms of meaning and kanji. *''Ultraman Orb'' includes some of Black Directive's firsts: **This is the first time he has been good, as he told Gai the news about Jugglus Juggler, who he also has some sort of rivalry with. He also runs a coffee shop. **This is the first time he doesn't die, instead teleports somewhere else. **This is the first time he's met more than one alien, as there are multiple pictures of many species on a billboard. *It is currently unknown if Orb s Black Directive is the same alien who attempted to invade Earth in 1974, another individual of the original's race or perhaps an alternate universe version of the original. id:Direktif Hitam Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Antagonists Category:Black Star Residents Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Villains